3rd Degree Burns
by Seylin
Summary: One-shot. A visit to La Push results in a conversation about cold beds. Slash.


**Title**: 3rd Degree Burns  
><strong>Author<strong>: Seylin  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A visit to La Push results in a conversation about cold beds.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Slash. Jasper/Seth.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Some characters belong to starry-nights88's "Imprinting" series.

3rd Degree Burns

"It sounds like fun; I'll ask Jazz if he wants to." Those were the words Jasper heard from his husband's mouth as he brought down the pizza Seth had ordered for supper. It immediately made Jasper curious. What sounded like fun?

"Pizza's here babe," he called setting the box on the counter of their mini-kitchen.

"Oh mom, my supper is here, I'll talk to Jazz and call you back later okay? Yeah, love you too. Talk to you later, bye." With that Seth hung up his cell phone and slid off the bed. He smiled as he approached Jasper and kissed his lips. "Thanks for getting my pizza."

"No problem. So what do you need to ask me?" Jasper questioned.

Seth glanced at Jasper as he opened the pizza box. He chuckled lightly as he picked up a piece. "Curious Jazz?"

"Yes," Jasper answered.

"I can tell you're projecting."

Jasper was surprised; he usually had better control than that. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. I love it when you're completely open with me."

Jasper smiled and nodded as he leaned against the counter. "So, what did you need to ask me?"

"Mom would like for us to come to La Push for Thanksgiving," Seth answered around the pizza he was biting into. "I told her I would ask if you wanted to."

"What do you want to do?"

Seth chewed thoughtfully. "I'd like to go… it's been almost five months since I've seen her. And it would make her happy."

"Then we'll go. I'll make the arrangements tomorrow."

Seth smiled. "Do you want to go Jazz?" He wanted to see his mother yes, but he wouldn't make Jasper do something he didn't want to do. "I could just go if you don't want to."

Jasper shook his head. "I would love to spend more time with your mother; I think she's starting to like me." Seth almost choked on a combination of laughter and the pizza in his mouth. "Plus I don't want to leave you for so long. I'll have to hunt before we leave and you have that test coming up so you won't be able to come with me."

His little love pouted, having forgotten about that test. He loved going hunting with Jasper. But at least Jasper would be coming with him so they would be able to spend Thanksgiving together. Seth leaned up and kissed Jasper's cheek. "I love you Jazz."

Jasper smiled happily. "I love you too."

/

Sue was waiting for them at the airport two weeks later. She smiled widely when she saw Seth and Jasper exit the terminal for their flight. Jasper figured that the smile was more for Seth but he was surprised when after hugging her son, Sue hugged him tightly as well. Seth chuckled at Jasper's surprised expression.

"I'm so glad you both came!" She told them as she pulled back from the hug.

"Really, I couldn't tell," Seth teased. "You didn't have to meet us though; we could have gotten a rental car."

"Nonsense! Plus I just couldn't wait to see you. The boys are excited about seeing you as well."

"How are they?" Seth questioned. He didn't talk to his old pack mates much now that he lived on the other side of the country.

"Fine, fine, finishing school and getting jobs," Sue answered. "Do you have any bags?"

"Just one, we decided to travel light," Seth replied. Sue nodded and walked with them to the baggage claim. She asked about Leah, Lilliana, Jacob and the rest of the family which Seth and Jasper happily took turns telling her about.

/

Jasper hadn't thought that he would enjoy visiting Sue as much as he had. The woman seemed to really see how happy he and Seth were together and she opened up to him because of that. She was a mother and only wanted what was best for her son after all. Sue was delighted when Jasper presented her with airline tickets to visit them for Christmas.

Sue had wanted them to stay with her on the reservation, even though they could have easily gone back to the Cullen house. Jasper knew she had missed Seth and just wanted to keep him as close as possible. Seth's bed in his old room wasn't really big enough for them both to sit on and read or for Jasper to read on with Seth slept so Jasper found himself wondering quietly about the house at night.

The night before they had planned to return to Connecticut, Jasper found himself in the living room on the worn couch with an old photo album open in his lap. There were pictures of Sue and Harry, Seth's father, early in their marriage, pictures of Leah as a baby and then one's of Seth. Closer to the middle of the album the brother and sister started to grow through the pictures and Jasper had to smile.

A creaking floorboard alerted him that he wasn't alone. Looking up his smile widened when he saw Seth standing in the doorway of the living room and hallway, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Seth was truly adorable, one thing that hadn't changed since the day he was born. With his hair messed up from sleep, sticking up in all directions, he looked younger, about how old he had been when he had imprinted almost three years ago.

"What are you doing up baby? It's nearly 3am," Jasper said quietly sitting the photo album on the coffee table.

"My bed was to cold to sleep in," Seth murmured. He slowly moved over to the couch and Jasper.

Jasper smirked at his little love's answer. "I would only make it colder."

Seth yawned and lay down, stretching out halfway on Jasper and halfway on the couch. He shifted for a moment, making himself comfortable, his arms wrapping around Jasper's waist. Seth hummed happily, his eyes closing as a small smile appeared on his lips. "Oh no, you make my bed nothing but hot."

Jasper chuckled as he ran his fingers through Seth's hair. "How does that work?" He questioned.

"You're so cold you burn, I think I may have some 3rd degree burns by now."

"Do you? Well when we get home tomorrow I may just have to treat those burns. 3rd degree burns can be very dangerous you know."

"I like that danger."


End file.
